What Brought Combo to the K.I. Tournament
by SciFiMan
Summary: Combo had a rough past. How can Ultratech help. Please R


What Brought T.J. Combo to the Killer Instinct Tournament  
  
by SciFiMan  
  
Author's Note: you all know the deal. Don't own, don't sue. Thanx for the listen.  
  
  
  
T.J. Combo had just finished another fight defending his heavyweight championship. The fight took alot out of him. He had just finished bloodying his opponent with a lightning fast volley of kicks and punches. Some said he was too violent, others believed he wa just that good. He had a secret: brass knuckles. He hid them in his gloves and used them to hurt his competition. This is why he has been undisputed champion for the past five years. Little did he know that his life was going to be changed dramatically very soon.  
  
The next day, Combo learned of a special match. On Pay-Per-View he would fight Drop Kick Daniels. He was a legend. He had been a champion since he began his career. After that, he fought in a secret tournament. That was the Killer Instinct Tournament. After he won that, he was a true legend. Because their was nothing to else to win, he retired from fighting. Now, he wanted to beat the man who became heavyweight champion in his first fight ever.  
  
About a month had passed since Combo learned about his match. Now it was time. He had just stuffed the brass knuckles in gloves and was waiting to be called out.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to fight to determine the undisputed world heavyweight champion. Introducing first, the challenger. From Battle Creek Michigan, weighing 217 pounds, Drop Kick Daniels." Daniels came down to the ring then did a small show of kicks and punches to impress the crowd. He then stood in the center of the ring and waited for his opponent. He had grabbed a microphone and apparently had something to Combo.  
  
"Now, making his way to the ring, from the Bronx, weighing 220 pounds, he is the Undiputed Heavyweight Champion, T.J. Combo." He stood in the middle of the ring face to face with Daniels.  
  
"Hey, Combo, wussup? I've been watching you for the for the past few years and have been wondering just how you can make your opponents bloody so easily. This is why I have asked for a strip search before the beginning of the match. A guard came up to Daniels and found him clean.  
  
"He's good." said the guard who then walked over to Combo. Combo resisted. He had to be restrained by two of the other guards.   
  
"What's this?" the guard asked as he pulled off Combo's gloves and revealed the brass knuckles. The owner of the fighting company immediately came down to the ring.   
  
"In light of this new evidence, I hereby strip T.J. Combo of the heavyweight championshiop and award it to the challenger, Drop Kick Daniels. Combo, I hereby order to leave the arena. And I will personally make sure you never fight again." Combo left the ring embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Over the next few months, nobody saw Combo in public, or anywhere else as a matter of fact. One day he was walking in front of a building when a voice called to him.  
  
"hey, you, come here."  
  
"What do want?" asked Combo.  
  
"You T.J. Combo?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
"My name is Matthew Jenkins. I represent Ultratech's Genetic Research Department. We have a proposition for you."  
  
"I'm Listening."  
  
"We need someone to test a new steroid. We figured you were the type of guy who would do what was needed to get ahead."  
  
"You know me too well. I like that. What does this job pay?"  
  
"$2500 a day."  
  
"Sounds good. When do I start?"  
  
"Right now if you want. Just follow me."  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Combo and Jenkins took an elevator to the underground lab. They had to make a few stops on the way there.  
  
"What's up with the velociraptor?" asked Combo.  
  
"That's Riptor. He is an unfortunate accident of Reptilian Research Program. He was once a man who took a chance to be enhanced by science. A horrible chemical explosion turned him into that. He was the only one who survived the accident."  
  
"That's too bad." Jenkins then asked a few men in the lab some questions then he and Combo moved down a few more floors.  
  
"We are now in the Chemical Research Lab. I would like you to meet someone. Combo this is Cinder."   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Combo asked as he and Cinder shaked hands.  
  
"Watch." said Cinder. He was then engulfed in fire. "No matches necessary. Jenkins, it was definately harder to stay human that time. It's almost permanent."  
  
"I understand. We both knew this was going to happen. I'm sorry to cut this short, but me and Combo must be going."  
  
"All right. I'll see you both later."  
  
The next floor, as Combo was told, had a captured alien named Glacius. Combo wasn't allowed to know anymore than that. At the last floor they stopped at, Combo was allowed to know nothing. He was able to catch a glance at a folder that had the words "Project Fulgore" written on it. After that they went up a few floors to the Drug Lab.   
  
"Let's go over what we're going to do during this program."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Every day you will receive an injection of the steroid. After that you will train for one hour so we can monitor its effects on your body. If we are pleased with your results, you will be allowed train longer. We will probably keep you at one hour of training for about a month, then go from there. You will be paid in cash every day. All you need to do now is sign this waver. You will receive the first injection tomorrow."  
  
"You've got a deal." Combo said as he signed the papers.  
  
"One last thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We retrieved your gloves and brass knuckles for you."  
  
"I thought I would never get these back."  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Over the next few months, Combo was injected and monitored. He showed definate signs of increase in speed and strength. He got to point where he was training almost seven hours per day. One day, Jenkins came up to him with a proposition.  
  
"Combo, how would you like to fight again?"  
  
"How? No company will ever take me again."  
  
"The Killer Instinct Tournament. Ultratech is one of the tournament's primary sponsors. You can fight for up to $10,000,000 and a chance to fight Eyedol."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Only the winner can find out."  
  
"Sounds great to me. I'm in."  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Please R&R. 


End file.
